His Angel
by brittani2007
Summary: Alot of people have told me this is a great story, my first fanfic and i think it will be a great story. But...i won't be updating for awhile, if you have not noticed. I'm really sorry, I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! I will finish the story! still review!
1. A Dream Or A Nightmare?

**Ok, I had to edit this whole thing. About the paragraphs, spelling and blah blah blah...So like the ch. 1 and 2 are actually ch. 1. LOL! Sorry! Please keep on reading though, I promise no more changes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma. **

**Chapter 1: Dreams Or Nightmares?**

_"Ed?" Winry yelled, through her tears. " Winry?" Edward yelled as he saw his best friend in chains. " What the hell? Don't worry! I'll get you out of here." He said as he pulled on the chains._

_He cursed in pain as the chains burned his skin off of his hands. " Ed, are you ok?" She asked, concern. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her best friend. Ed scoffed and replied," It's nothing." There had to be something he could do to break the chains that held her to the wall._

_But he noticed something. Winry's skin that was touching the chains had even melted off. He couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like his heart had been ripped apart. " Winry, just hold on." He whispered. He then clapped his hands together and put his fingertips on the chains._

_Then as he touched them, they broke apart, freeing her. " Edward, listen. You've got to leave. He'll be back and I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered. She couldn't let him die, that was her worst fear.._

" _Hell no, Winry." Edward answered as he helped her stand up. He pulled her arm and around his neck, while he placed his arm around her waist. " Edward." She said, looking into his eyes. _

_Edward stared back and replied," Winry. You should know me better. You know, I'll never leave you behind. I promised you that when we were kids." She smiled a little._

" _Thank you, Ed." She said as they both walked across the room. " How did you find me?" She asked. Edward smirked, saying, " I'm a state alchemist. That's a good enough reason." She sighed. Some things never changed._

" _Okay, another question. Why'd you come after me? A mechanic is easy to replace." She said and Edward wrapped his arm around her, tighter. " Winry. You're much more than some mechanic. You're my best friend. We've always been there for each other, you know that. I don't understand why you doubted me."_

_She didn't mean to doubt him. She just never thought that she was that important to him. " I'm sorry. I jus-" She was interrupted by a voice saying, " Ah, it's the auto mail mechanic and the full metal alchemist. I've been waiting." Edward halted his steps to see one of his worst enemies. " Envy." Edward said. Envy smiled in pride. _

" _Full metal alchemist. You know stealing is a sin." Edward scoffed and yelled," Stealing huh? I haven't stolen anything. You're the one that stole Winry." Envy laughed and transformed into Edward's mother. ' Winry. I have miss you so much." Envy said in his mother's voice._

_Winry gasped and Edward yelled," Shuddap! My mom is dead. Look, I'll be nice and tell you to get out of my way." Envy closed his eyes and smirked, " Yeah. I could do that. But then, I could just kidnap Winry all over again. How about that?" He asked. _

_Edward gritted his teeth and Envy replied," Ok. Hand her over. We need her to accomplish something." _

_Edward then replied, " Over my dead body!" Envy sighed. " Look. Don't make me angry. I would fight you, if we had the time or the space, unfortunately we don't. So, be a good alchemist and give her to me. She can't have both of us." Envy said._

"_.." How dare you. She doesn't even want you, you sick BASTARD!" Edward yelled. Like hell, Winry wanted him. " E-Ed. Stop…..Don't fight him….Save yourself." Winry said, weakly. Edward looked at her and wanted to cry._

_Winry's wrists were bloody , she was obliviously in pain and she looked like she was on the verge of death. " Winry. Listen to me. I will never leave you, I won't every abandon you. When mom died, you comforted Al and me, gave me this auto mail and been fixing it over and over for me. I won't lose you after everything we've been through." Edward said with a smiled._

_Envy rolled his eyes and said, " You human are so disgusting. Well, since you want to protect her so badly, you really think that you have an advantage against me?" Edward attuned around, holding Winry to his chest as Envy charged towards them. Edward waited for the impact, but I never came because a see-through barrier went over him and Winry. As Envy ran to attack, the barrier threw him against a nearby wall. What the hell?_

_Winry? He looked down to see Winry's hands together. Did she just use alchemy?_

_He remember trying to teach her but she decided that auto mail was her science. He was so proud of her. " Winry, thank you." He said, in her ear. She smiled and replied," You're always protecting me. I should do the same."_

" _Look at that…How cute. I guess Lust was right when she said she may die in you arms. What do you call it? Oh yeah, " Lover's Fate" ….Haha that's kind of funny." Envy said smirking._

_It sickened Edward when Envy did anything. " Shut up! I'm getting tired of your crap. You had me mad, but no I'm pissed! I'll be damned before you hurt her again!" Edward yelled. _

_He clapped his hands and spikes came out of the ground. Envy dodged them but one of the spikes cut him in the cheek. He smirked. " You know, you never fail to disappoint me, alchemist. Every time we encounter it's like you become stronger. But, let's cut to the chase. Why did you come to save your dear, Winry?"_

_Edward stared at him as if he had gone insane…What the hell? " She's my best friend. Of course I'd come to save her. How stupid are you, really?" Edward asked. Envy crossed his arms and replied," Come now. Edward Elric. That isn't what it seems. When you come home, the words are, " Hey, I'm hurt. Can ya fix me?" Or " Could ya get it done faster, I gotta find that stone…." Ha! I didn't think you were that coldhearted. That was my job, you know."_

_Edward's mouth dropped open. Who'd id he think he was? " Whatever. You don't know me, Envy. Winry is like my sister. She more to me…than just a auto mail mechanic. SO, you don't know…what you are talking about." Edward said. " Really? Winry didn't say that." Envy answered._

_Edward looked at Winry. " Winry, is that true?" He asked. He was hurt. He didn't just go home to get fixed. He came to see her. He just never admitted it._

_Winry sighed heavily and replied, " We were best friends when we were children. But when you transmuted your mother, I didn't see you for a year or more. I had faith you'd come back, but when you did come back, it was just for me to fix that arm. I just felt like your personal mechanic. I was a girl you could use. It hurt, Edward. But I left it alone. I knew after you found the stone you'd probably come home. But Envy is telepathic so he knew every thought I was thinking. It's not like I wanted him to know…"_

_Edward felt so guilty at what he had done. He had no idea he had put her through all of that. Envy smirked._

" _See? I was telling the truth. What's you move, now?" Envy said. Edward felt hurt that she had through this the whole entire time. She had never said anything. He was confused because he knew he needed to apologize. But he had a VERY hard time doing that._

_Then last, but not least, he was angry. Angry at Envy for going into Winry's mind. Her business. Their business. _

" _You need to mind your own damn business! You bastard!" Edward yelled. Envy smirked even more and then, all of a sudden, someone appeared in front of Edward and hit him, where it hurt the most. Edward gasped in pain and in reaction, let Winry go._

" _Damn!" Edward swore as he fell to his knees. ' To think you scared us all, kid. Edward Elric, the full metal alchemist." A woman said. Edward painfully, looked up to see the one woman he despised. " Lust…"_

_Lust smiled. Lust had Winry in her arms and she was unconscious. " Five her back, Lust." Edward said, pissed. He struggled to get up and Lust said," Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to a lady?" _

_Edward got up and ran towards Lust, Winry and Envy. They disappeared and he fell down. ' Come back, you cowards!" Edward yelled. They reappeared behind him and Envy said," This is perfect. This girl can be the ultimate sacrifice for the stone. The Philosopher's Stone." Edward's eyes widened._

" _You can't! Don't you touch her! She was never involved in this. I am! I am the one seeking the stone. Sacrifice me, instead. Please!" He begged as tears ran down his cheeks._

_The two laughed and disappeared as Winry moved her finger, as if to say good-bye. Edward ran to them but it was too late. She was gone. She was gone and he couldn't do anything to help her. He punched the ground and flashes of her went through his mind._

_Through his death of their mother, through the human transmutation, through his auto mail surgery and she fixing his auto mail every time he had damaged it. Every that had happened and now she was gone…_


	2. Back To Reality

**Chapter 2: Back To The Real World**

Edward bolted up out of bed as he breathed heavily. _What was that? A dream?_ He rubbed his head with his metal arm. He had no idea. _What the hell happened? _But for once in his life, he couldn't help her. He punched his covers with his fist and sighed.

" What is it, brother?" Al asked. Edward laid back down with his arms, behind his head and said, "Nothing to worry about. Just a nightmare. Now I can't fall back asleep." He needed to think of something else. Something to get his mind off of her. _ I wonder how she's doing…?_ He thought.

She was probably sleeping at this time of the night. He missed her. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he though of her all the time. " Brother, are you thinking of Auntie and Winry?" Al asked.

Edward scoffed. ' Of course. I always think of Auntie. You?" Al sighed. ' I think of Granny but also Winry. I bet she misses us." Al said. Ed blushed.

_Winry…you haunt my every thought._

That was true. She never left his thoughts. " Probably does. She always cries a river when we leave. It's so childish." Edward said.

" Brother. You are cruel. She cries because she misses us. You know that." Al said, taking Winry's side.

" Yeah, Yeah. Well, what do you want me to do?" Edward asked. He couldn't let anyone, not even his brother, know about his feelings. He remember when Winry decided that auto mail was more important than him and he had made fun of her. She had gotten so mad at him. When he was just a kid, his interest was only in alchemy.

" _Ed! Look at what I made!" Winry said, smiling._

" _What the heck is that?" Ed asked._

" _It's auto mail! It's so cool!"_

_Ed scoffed and transmuted the auto mail arm into a metal picture frame. " Alchemy is so much easier and better. Auto mail is a piece of crap!" Ed yelled._

_Winry busted into tears and yelled," I'm telling. You're so mean!"_

_Ed brushed it off. What did girls know anyways…_

Ed smirked. Yeah, that was him alright. He just wasn't interested in that crap like Winry had been. But if it hadn't been for the auto mail, then he wouldn't be a state alchemist. ' are you think of Winry, since you weren't before?" Al asked.

" I hardly think of Winry. She can take care of herself, Al. I mean, she uses her tools for other stuff than fixing auto mail." Edward said.

" I guess, brother. I still miss them. Remember when we fought over who would marry Winry?" Al asked.

Edward turned red. _Are you trying to torment me , Al? _" Yeah. Usually it would turn into a fist fight and Winry would always say, " STOP FIGHTING! I'LL MARRY BOTH OF YOU!" and then the fight would start all over again." Edward said, remembering.

It had seemed so long ago. That had been about five or six years ago. He smiled. ' Brother?" Al asked.

Ed closed his eyes and answered, " Yeah?"

Al sighed and replied," Can we go see Winry and Auntie? It would be good to see them again " Edward's eyes snapped open. " Are you serious?" Alphonse nodded.

Edward was surprised by Alphonse but smiled. " All right. It's good to take a vacation every once in awhile…Besides, I need to get a check up on my auto mail anyways."

Alphonse sighed in relief. They were final going home. ' Let's leave right now."

Edward's mouth dropped open. " N-Now?" He stuttered. Al nodded.

_Okay…Al is sure acting weird…_They both then paid the hotel they had been staying in, and walked down the road to catch a train to Resembool.

" You think Winry has a boyfriend?" Al asked. Edward jerked his head, to face his brother and said, " Who'd _want _her?"

" You."

Edward turned crimson and yelled, " WINRY AND ME ARE ONLY FRIENDS! WHY IS EVERYONE THINKING I WANT HER?!"

_Whatever…That's what people say when they are in love…you're in denial brother…_ Al thought.

" Look, Al. You, Winry and I have been best friends since we all can remember. Also, she's my mechanic! Why do you think I would want Winry, when there are tons of girls out somewhere else?" Ed asked.

" Because, you turn red whenever I bring her up, you get jealous a lot and I hear you say, " Winry" in your sleep. That's reason enough to know that you are in love with Winry…" Al said.

Edward's moth dropped open,' WHAT? I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH WINRY! WHAT? YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME OR SOMETHING? SHUT UP!" He yelled as he faced the window to look outside on the train.

He felt hot and knew Alphonse knew his little secret. _Damn it._

Edward sighed as he stepped off the train and smiled at the sunset. It was beautiful. " It feels good to finally be home, doesn't it brother…?" Alphonse asked. Edward nodded. " Yeah. It's been too long."

They walked along the path to Winry's house. " Winry's gonna wonder what you did to your arm this time…" Al said. If armor could smirk, Alphonse was doing it. " Yeah, yeah. I just need a check-up. That's all. Nothing to get mad over. Damn. She'll still have something to say. She always does." Ed complained.

Alphonse sighed. ' Well, that's not her fault. You're the one that's so reckless. Every time we come by home, it's only to get fixed. Then we leave the next day. Wonder how that feels?"

Edward felt his smile leave and knew Al was right. But he only visited to get fixed, so their enemies wouldn't know where his true weakness laid. " Lets stay for a few days…for old times." Edward suggested.

Alphonse's eyes brightened. " Really? Brother! Thanks. Winry will be so happy." Ed scoffed and put a hand on his hip.

" Whatever."

Al walked ahead and Edward felt himself smile once more.

" Winry! Auntie! We're home!" Al yelled as Edward knocked on the door. " you think, they're still asleep?" Al asked. Edward though for a minute.

…_Winry would be awake. She always gets up in the morning to work on auto mail…_

Edward turned the doorknob and the door opened a little. " Hey, it's unlocked!" Edward said. " Now, wait brother! This isn't our house! We can' just barge in!" Al said. Edward, ignoring his brother, walked into the dark house.

" Brother, stop! You might scare Winry or Aunt Pinako!" Alphonse hissed. HE walked across the living room and sighed. _Brother never was the listener._

Edward took a deep breath. _Where's our welcome party?_

Then all of a sudden, a metal pipe came out of nowhere striking Edward in the side of the head. Edward howled in pain as he flew across the room into the wall.

" Brother!" Al yelled, but sensed a weapon coming his way. He ducked and the pipe went over his head and went into the ceiling.

" Who's there bastard? State your business!" Edward yelled as he held his head in his hands.

" Edward…?"

Al and Ed both looked up as the light switch was turned on. It was Pinako.

" Auntie?" Al asked, surprised. Pinako sighed in relief, " Oh, boys. I see you've returned home. I hope you weren't too hurt…too bad."

Edward gritted his teeth and yelled," THANKS, OLD HAG! YOU COULD'VE GAVE ME A CONCUSSION! THAT AIN'T SOMETHING AUTOMAIL CAN FIX!"

Pinako smiled, smugly, " Not my fault. I thought the military taught you to never let your guard down."

Edward was held back by his brother.

" Look, old woman! I didn't come to hear your stupid lectures. Where's Winry? I need a check up!" Ed said, hands on his hips.

Pinako sighed. ' I see. Well, come on and I'll check you out."

Edward raised an eyebrow and asked," Uh, where exactly is Winry?" P

Pinako rolled up her sleeves and replied," She went to town to pick up some parts. She'll be back late tonight." Edward sighed sadly. _Winry…why can't you do the check up? You're a lot more gentler that old grandma here…_

Later that night, Edward was sitting on the grass by Alphonse. " I wonder how Winry has been doing." Al said. Edward shrugged and replied," We'll find out soon enough. Al you know we can leave anytime. We don't have to stay."

Al glanced at him.

" I know, Brother. But that would break Winry's heart, and you know that. I know you miss her so why do you act like you don't?" Edward fell back on the grass and said " Look. We got a lot of people that hate us. They might use Winry against us. They might try to hurt her or kill her to get to us. I don't want her in danger, at all."

Alphonse did agree on that with his brother.

" I know. Let's just stay a few days and then we'll go." Edward nodded. " All right."

He jumped up and threw a punch at Al which he blocked. Then they started to spar.

Winry yawned and put the box that had all the parts in, on the porch. _Wonder what Al and Ed are up to right now. Probably in a argument with Mustang, fighting those weird creatures or Edward being called short._

She giggled at the last one. He hated being called short. Thinking of them, made her smile, sadly.

" YOU'VE GOTTEN WEAKER, AL!"

_What? _Winry thought. She turned around to see the. Her two best friends in the whole wide world. Edward and Alphonse Elric.

" Ed! Al!" She yelled running up to them. Edward turned around to wave and she put her arms around his neck. She then hugged Al's rough armor but she didn't care.

" It's so good to see you two again…!" She said, happily. Edward was red, looking down at the ground. _ What was that? She just hugged me. The last time she hugged me was when my mom died…_

We're happy to see you too, Winry. You been doing good, so far?" Al asked. Winry smiled. Al was always the sweeter one of the two.

" You know me! So why are you two here? You two seem to be fine. Do you have a disease that you can't get rid of or something? So you've come to say good-bye, huh?" She asked, crossing her arms.

" WHAT? I DON'T GOT SOME DISEASE! SHUT UP, WINRY!" Ed yelled.

Winry laughed.

" BESIDES, WE DON"T JUST SHOW UP TO GET FIXED EITHER!"

Winry smiled and replied," Hey, did you shrink?"

" WINRY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! SHORT! SHORT MY ASS! JUST WAIT…."

Winry started to laugh so hard she started to cry and Ed gave up. He stomped into the house with a scowl on his face.

" Still sensitive about his height, huh? You think you can help me with this box, I'm really tired of carrying it." Winry said.

Al nodded, picking it up, " Sure thing, Winry."

" What are you looking at?" Edward asked.

" Brother, you know Winry was just playing. You're so sensitive." Al said. Ed grunted and rolled his eyes, " Whatever. I'm still growing. So leave me alone." Al sighed. _Here we go, again…_


	3. Winry's Nightmare

**Wow! I'm on Ch. 3! Yay! I got alot more reviews than last time! It was so great! So, tell me ppl what you think now of it? I'll be updating more later on...More reviews please!!**

**Chapter 3: Winry's Nightmare**

_Winry coughed as she opened up her eyes. " It seems you've awaken." A woman said. Where was she? " Aren't you Lust?" Winry asked. Lust laughed. _

" _I see the young and short alchemist told you about us. Well, aren't you Winry, the pretty little innocent mechanic? You know every time we brought you up, his face got softer…_

_Winry turned crimson. Why were they even having this conversation? " Envy, she's awake." Lust said. Envy? Was he apart of this too? Envy suddenly appeared and he smirked. ' Envy…What are you doing here?" Winry asked. She remember how much pain he put Ed and Al in. It only took a few minutes and Winry developed undying hatred for Envy._

" _Hmmm, I see that you know me, wench. Pay no attention to us, soon enough, you will die." Envy said, smirking even more._

" _What are you talking about? I don't know if anyone will come to save me, but someone will stop you!" She threatened. " Don't waste your breath. You think we'll be stopped? Nobody even knows you're gone. Besides a mechanic is easy enough to replace." Lust replied._

_Winry's lips curved into a smile. She didn't believe one word they said. Sure, she did doubt the Elric brother would come to her rescue. They had other important things to do, like getting their bodies back. That was more important than childhood friends._

" _Whatever. You can't scare me. Mechanics are easily replaced. But I'm an AUTOMAIL mechanic and Ed or Al will come, if they don't they got poor maintenance." Winry said, smirking._

_Envy then replied," You listen here, girl. They don't even know you're gone. Besides, do you remember what your friends are searching for?"_

_Winry knew. The Philosopher's Stone. The stone that would give Ed and Al's bodies back. " The Philosopher's Stone. So what?" Winry asked._

_She had no idea what their intentions were but she didn't care. As long as they got their bodies back, she was happy._

_Envy laughed, cupping her chin, forcing her to look up at him and said," You just don't get it, do you? Don't be stupid. By the way, pipsqueak talked, you're really intelligent to be an auto mail mechanic. That boy and his little brother is indeed searching for the stone. But we finally know how to get it." Winry gasped. What?_

_If they knew where the stone was, they would use it to become human. She couldn't let that happen! Edward and Alphonse, they needed their bodies back!_

" _Well, where is it, you bastard?" She yelled._

_Tears ran down her cheeks and she felt so cold and lonely, without the Elric brothers. She had never used foul language in her life. Ed was such a bad influence…_

" _What do you think, Lust?" Envy asked. Lust laughed and said," My dear. Don't you understand? You're the key to making the stone…"_

_She couldn't be! Didn't you have to sacrifice tons of people in order to make the stone? _

" _Whatever! Everyone knows, in order to make the stone, you have to sacrifice more than one person. Don't even try to lie to me. I'm not stupid." Winry said._

_Envy laughed even hard and replied," Winry. Winry. Remember that gate that they boys lost their bodies to? Equivalent Exchange. We are giving you in exchange for the Philosopher's Stone. Yeah, you could sacrifice a lot of humans but that wouldn't bring as much pain to the brothers like we want. You're the most important thing to them, and we want to see them in pain. So we're sacrificing you!"_

_Winry couldn't believe this. Was this…true? Was she really going to die?_

" _One cannot gain anything without sacrifice. To gain something, an equivalent price must be paid. If we want to gain that stone, we need to give something in return. I think you're a good exchange." Lust explained._

" _Edward. Alphonse." She whispered, sadly. _

" _You know what will be even better? The boys watching their dear childhood friend die right in front of their eyes." Envy suggested._

_Lust agreed. " Rest, girl. In due time, those little state alchemist will come to save you but they won't know that you're already dying on the inside. In a matter of time, your body will be sacrificed." Then they both slowly disappeared._

_The door to the room, busted open and there he stood. Edward._

" _Ed?" Winry yelled, through tears. " Winry?" Ed yelled as he saw his best friend in chains._

" Edward!" Winry screamed as she sat up, fast. She was shaking and sweat poured down her body. There was something on her skin. It was burning her skin off. She cried in pain as blood started to pour out of her skin.

" Winry?!" Edward yelled, busting her door open and running into her room. He froze. Blood. That's all he saw. " It hurts so much! It burns! Get it off!" She yelled in pain.

Edward grabbed her wrists and she cried out in pain. He let her go, as he felt the warm blood stained his metal and flesh hands.

" Winry! It's just me!" He yelled looking into her terrified, but painful eyes. She was in so much pain. He could tell. She kept backing away, crying. " Winry. Please, it's ok. I'm here. Wait, stop, don't take another step…." He warned but she did. She took that step and fell backwards out of her window.

She screamed and the only words she could hear was, " WINRY!"

She knew she was going to die. She closed her eyes but cried in pain again, as she felt Edward grab her wrists and upper arms. " Winry!" She looked up to see Edward looking into her eyes.

" Winry! I got you! Just hold on!" Edward said.

" P-Please. Just let me die! They'll come and kill me anyways." She screamed.

" NO, THEY WON'T! I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU, WINRY!"

" Brother, wha-" Al stopped short as he saw what was going on. " Al! She's slipping!" Ed yelled. You could see tears fixing to fall from his eyes and Al nodded. He grabbed his brother by the waist and started to pull.

" Almost there…Al. Just a bit more!" Al yelled. Winry sobbed. " Please, let me die!" She yelled.

" NO!" Ed yelled as he pulled her into the room. She fell on top of him and he sighed in relief. " Winry…" Al said, in shock. " What in the world?" PInako asked coming in. She stopped her walking and grew pale. " AL! GO GET SOME BANDAGES!" She ordered. " Put her on the bed, Ed!" She demanded.

He obeyed.

He laid her on the bed and in a few short minutes, her wounds were under bandages and she was on the verge of unconscious.

" Winry, stay with me."

She opened her eyes wider and winced at the pain as she tried to take Ed's hand.

" Don't do anything. Do you know what happened?" He asked.

He was more than shocked. He had never seen so much blood from Winry in his life.

" I…It was some dream. Those people you fight. Envy and Lust…" She started and he stood up fast, knocking his chair down. " What?" He yelled.

" Envy and Lust….they had me. I guess they kidnapped me or something….but…they said….nobody was coming for me…because nobody knew I was gone…it was terrible….Envy grabbed me and told me….that I was….going to be exchanged for the stone….at the gate. He called it, equivalent exchange. I really…don't know what that means…but he said that they were…going to….kill me…right in front of you and Alphonse…." She explained.

His face was ghostly pale and his fists were clenching in anger. _What are they planning? Why were they giving Winry these dreams? Wait, it could be something that Winry is afraid of. Usually when someone has a fear, they dream it. But her skin, it was peeling off. Blood doesn't appear while you dream…._

" Winry…get some sleep. It was just a dream, after all. I'll even stay here with you, so you don't have to be scared."

She fell asleep with a smiled on her face.


	4. Journey To Central

**Hey! I got another Chapter up! YAY! Anyways thanks to my readers, and reviews it gave me courage to put up the next chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow too! But since I'm still a young adult/teenager I have school and those stupid exams! Take em' away! lol...anyways uh, yeah read on! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! ( it gives me courage to put up the next chapter...)**

**Chapter 4: Journey To Central**

Later that night, she woke up to see Edward staring at her. " Hey…Ed." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled and replied," Hey yourself. Winry….I…well I need to go to Central. I got to have a few words with Mustang. You want t come along? I would feel horrible leaving you in the state you're in…"

She looked at him. She was surprised. He was really inviting her?

" Won't I be in your way?" She asked.

" Nah. You're our best friend."

Winry put her bag over her shoulder _(you know the one in the series…)_ and Alphonse asked," You ready, Winry?" She nodded.

" Do you need me to carry that for you?"

Winry smiled and looked up at her friend in armor. " Al, c'mon. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Outside, Edward and Pinako were talking.

" You better take care of _my _Winry! She's your best mechanic and if she gets hurt, who will fix your arm and leg, better than her? Keep her safe. Don't be reckless, Ed." Pinako said. Edward crossed his arms in aggravation and Pinako smirked.

Winry waved good-bye to her grandmother and the three headed to the train that would take them to Central.

_Please let those three be safe…_

As the three boarded the train, it was silent. Winry didn't know what to say. She remember the way he had held her. What about this dream? Was it a dream or a vision? It was going to haunt her. The dream had seemed so real…

She looked at Edward and he was staring at her. They both blushed and looked the other way.

Now…it was awkward.

"Um, Excuse me." Winry said, getting up.

" Where do you think you are going?" Ed asked, watching her leave.

She sighed and said," To the bathroom….like it's any of your business."

Edward crossed his arms and stared down at the floor.

_Stupid…_Edward thought.

" Brother you know you love her." Al said and it was as if he was smirking.

" W-WHAT? L-LOVE? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ed yelled. Al snickered at his brother's face. It was as red as a tomato.

Winry opened the door, feeling a lot better.

" Winry?" Winry turned around to see a good friend of her, Lieutenant Hawkeye.

" Hey! What are you doing here?" Winry asked.

" I…do not like Winry! Love? Love, my ass! Speaking of that, my ass _does _hurt! How much longer until we get to Central?" Edward complained but also trying to change the subject.

_So what if I care deeply about her? I don't think I love her…though. I mean love? I'm only 16. How much longer on this damn train? Damn. _

Al started to laugh when Ed's face got redder and redder.

_Damn! I can't stop thinking about her!_

" Full metal you look embarrassed."

Edward's body stiffened and he frowned. Colonel Mustang. " Shut up." Ed muttered, scowling.

" Now is that anyway to talk to your superior?" Roy questioned.

Edward clenched his fists and said," Stop treating me like I'm your dog!" Roy chuckled. " Full metal. You're not my dog. I wouldn't want a dog as small as you are…"

Ed's eyes burned with rage, eyebrow twitching and he yelled,

" WHO YOU CALLIN' SMALL?"

" Colonel Mustang and I are heading back to Central from Lior. Nothing out of the ordinary. What about you? She asked Winry. Winry smiled. " Edward said something like talking to Mr. Mustang. I really don't know."

" WHO YOU CALLIN' SMALL?"

They both exchanged looks and sighed. It had already started.

" You. You know, I don't know how you and Winry do it. It must be hard for since you're so short and she is so tall…" Mustang started.

" WHAT? I AIN'T SMALL OR SHORT! I'M STILL GROWING ANYWAYS! BESIDES SHE WEARS THOSE FORSAKEN BOOTS! SO SHUT UP!" Edward yelled in anger.

" Haha, so how do you two do it?"

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING, YOU COCKY SON OF A BI-"

" Now, now. No need for foul language!" Al interrupted.

" Yes, just what Alphonse said. No need to get upset. Every man has their desire. Winry is yours…" Roy said, chuckling.

Ed's temper went up and he yelled so loud that everyone turned to him,

" I AIN'T SLEEPING ITH WINRY OR ANY GIRL! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS, BASTARD!"

" Full metal. Since you are in my jurisdiction you are my business. Besides you're 16. I was 13 when I had my first girlfriend. You need to get her where you have control." Roy replied, smirking.

That did it.

" WHAT THE HELL? MUSTANG YOU'RE GON-" He was interrupted up by a voice saying, " Ed, wait!"

He froze. _Please don't let it be her. Please, if there is a God…._

He turned around and to his horror, it was her. It was Winry.

" Hmph." Ed said as he sat back down. His cheeks were red from anger but were even redder from embarrassment.

" You're such a guy, sir." Hawkeye said. Mustang fell silent. Ed looked out the window. _He is so going to pay for saying that about me and Winry. Just wait I'll use alchemy on him when he ain't looking.. This is so embarrassing…_

" Anyways, Full metal. Why are you heading to Central?" Roy asked.

" None of your damn business, cocky bastard." Ed answered. Winry sighed.

" Edward. Didn't you say you needed to speak to Roy? Isn't that why we're heading to Central, in the first place?"

" WINRY!!!"

Hawkeye laughed. " Whatever. I was just wondering if you found out anything about the homunculi or about the stone?" Ed asked, now very serious.

" No, but the beings you call " homunculi" have not been seen anywhere, and no info on the Philosopher's Stone either. Sorry, Full metal." Roy said.

Edward sighed. There was something going on. He had a bad feeling about this….

" Stupid Mustand. Getting in my damn business. I should've known that he wouldn't know anything." Edward muttered.

" It's ok, Ed. We'll find something." Alphonse said, being positive.

Ed sighed and Winry smiled. " Edward, why don't we stop by and eat something. It'll make you feel a lot better." She suggested. Edward gave in. Food did sound pretty nice.

" Are you feeling any better, Winry?" Al asked. " I'm okay. Don't worry about me, Al." She said, smiling.

" I'll be back. I think that auto mail shop looks pretty interesting." She said, getting up and leaving. Edward waved her off and Al said," Brother, did you find anything about what happened to Winry on that night?"

Ed shook his head, " She excused it as a bad dream. But there's something she's not telling us."

Winry smiled at the auto mail. It was cheap. Hers was much more better. She put a hand on her hip and then somebody said," You a pretty one."

Winry turned around to see a rough-looking man.

" Excuse me?"

Edward sighed, tapping his fingers against the table. _Why are taking so long, Winry? I can't help but worry about you. You better not be getting into any trouble…Why am I even worried? It's just a shop. Not like Envy and his bastards are going to show up or something…_

" Stop!" Winry yelled as she struggled from the man's grasp. " Hey, cutie. I can't take you as mine if you move too much!" He whispered into her ear.

" HELP!" She yelled. " Haha, nobody can hear you." They said, leaning into kiss her.

" HELP!"

Edward and Alphonse both jerked up out of their chairs. They knew that voice. It was Winry.

Edward and Alphonse ran to where they last heard their childhood friend and saw a man dragging her way.

" Ed!" Al yelled.

Edward growled and clenched his fist. _Damn Winry! Why can't you just stay out of trouble?_

" You'll be nice. I like you already!" The man said laughing. ' No, wait!" You really don't want me. My friend will shor up any minute. Just please let me go!" She begged.

The man frowned and slapped her across the cheek.

" SHUT UP!" He yelled, harshly.

Edward had seen it. He had seen it tall. The hand slapping his best friend across the cheek. _Damn him._

" Hey, Bastard! Get your damn hands off of her!" Edward yelled. The man looked up in time to get socked right by Edward, in the face. He howled in pain and let go of Winry.

She crawled away and Alphonse helped her up. " Are you okay, Winry?" He asked in concern.

" Yeah, thanks." She said as she rubbed her cheek. That one was going to leave a bruise.

" Who the hell do you think youa re?" The man asked. Edward wasn't mad, he was pissed.

Nobody had the right to hit a woman. Especially, Winry. " Are you her boyfriend or something?"

Winry was horrified. She didn't want to watch.

Ed's face turned bright red and he yelled," HEH! WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?"

The man smirked and replied," It's just that you're so short."

_Uh-oh. He's going to get it now…_Al thought.

" S-SHORT? I'LL SHOW YOU SHORT! YOU BASTARD!" Ed yelled as he transmuted the ground into a cannon. A cannonball shot out and the guy was blown very far away.

" I AIN'T SHORT EITHER! I'M STILL GROWING, BASTARD!" Edward yelled, dusting his hands off.

" You okay, Win?" He asked, softly touching her cheek. She winced and he knew the guy had slapped her hard.

" Let's get a hotel and rest. We need to put ice on that wound, Winry."

Later that night, Edward placed a bag of ice against her cheek as she pulled the covers over her body.

" Does it hurt at all?" He asked.

" A little. But the ice will make it better." She said.

" Well, first thing in the morning we'll leave and probably head for a library. WE need to look up more stuff on that stone…"

Winry nodded. She was so tired. " Good night guys." She muttered.

Ed watcher her fall asleep and smiled.

" Sweet dreams, Win…"

A/N Aw...how cute huh? Well did I do good for the chapter? Tell me so! Anyways, I gotta go study for my U.S government exam! I HATE EXAMS! hehe, well bye!


	5. Another Nightmare For Winry

**Another chapter! Ha! I'm doing ok, huh? Well review please and tell me if the story is allright! Now, I really have to go study! haha...bye!**

**Chapter 5: Another Nightmare For Winry**

" _Winry!" Edward yelled as he busted through the door. He clenched his fists at the sight. There were his worst enemies, Lust and Envy. Winry was in front of them, floating in the air, either asleep or dead. Her clothes moved with an imaginary wind and he through she was like an angel._

" _Winry, no!" Ed yelled. _

" _You're right on time, Elric."_

_Edward frowned at the two. " You bastards! Let her go!" Ed yelled. He had to get her down, somehow, someway. How could he let his happen?_

" _Are you angry? So sorry, but this way we can have the stone and you can't get in the way." Lust said, smirking._

" _Shut up! You're not going to do anything to her! I won't let you!" He yelled, transmuting his arms into his blade._

_Edward charged to them and Envy stepped in front of Lust, transforming into Winry. Edward stopped and stared at the so-called Winry. Winry…_

_Envy knew that Edward would hesitate to strike if he turned into that girl._

" _Listen, pipsqueak. You don't really get it, do you? This girl, we can exchange her for the Philosopher's Stone at the gate. We can become humans and you two can have your bodies. Isn't that what you've wanted all these years?" Envy asked._

_Edward violently shook his head. _

" _No! I will not ever kill someone for myself. I won't let you sacrifice and innocent girl for our own desires."_

_Then there was the sound of the footsteps. " Don't be so selfish, Edward." Edward knew that voice._

_Wrath smirked and replied," I know your brother, Alphonse. I know he wants his body back. Isn't this all our fault to begin with?"_

_Edward clenched his fists. Wrath was right. This was his sin. His burden to bear. But Winry…_

" _I don't think so, Wrath!" _

_Everybody looked to see Alphonse standing right in front of them. _

" _Al…" Ed whispered._

" _I won't let you kill Winry because I just want some stupid human flash! That's a human! I won't let you kill our best friend!" Al yelled._

_Edward smirked. Al was right. Winry was their best friend._

_Envy transformed back into his normal self and said," Enough with the drama! C'mon boys. Grow a little. You two would be flesh and we'd be human. So, what's the big deal?"_

_Al clenched his fists and replied," The big deal is that you want to kill Winry, our best friend and I…won't…let you!"_

_Then with those words, Al charged towards the homunculi. " Al, wait!" Ed yelled._

" _Alphonse…wait."_

_Alphonse and Edward both froze. Was that Winry?_

" _Winry?" Al asked._

" _Yes, Al."_

_Then Winry slowly opened up her eyes and looked at Alphonse and Edward, smiling._

" _Haven't seen you two in awhile." She said, smiling._

" _Winry! You're ok! I'll help you!" Al said, happy to see you smile. Winry sat up and took a step on the ground. Lust was in shock. How did she wake up?_

" _No, Al. You can't help me." Winry said, her eyes sad._

" _W-What? Why not? WE can all go home together." Al said. Winry sighed._

" _Al, as much as I want to go home with you, I can't, Al. You've been in armor all these years. You haven't had the sense of touching, smelling, or even eating. It breaks my heart to see you like that. That's why…_

_Edward ran to Winry and grabbed her shoulders. _

" _Winry! Listen to me! I swore to myself, I'd always keep you safe. You won't sacrifice yourself for our sins! We don't want that!"_

_Winry looked up into his eyes and replied,_

" _Edward. I have to. If I sacrifice myself, then you two can have your bodies. That would make you happy. That would make me happy."_

_Edward pulled Winry into his chest and whispered," I'd rather go to hell then see you sacrifice yourself for us. There's got to be another way to get us back to normal. I won't give up and I won't see you die either!"_

_Winry smiled. Ed really did care a great deal about her. _

" _Edward. Don't you understand? This is the only other way."_

_Alphonse then put his large hand on her back as she pulled out of Ed's arms, saying, _

" _Winry. You have to live on. I can't let you die because of a sin we made." _

" _Al, you need that body. You need that human body. I'm going to get it back for you. I want you to be happy…"_

_Al shook his head. _

" _I won't ever be happy, I'll be sad! It won't be the same without you!" He said. If armor could cry, Al was. His soul was crying for her…_

_Winry felt a tear go down her cheek. _

" _Oh, Al. I may be gone but I'll always be here." She said, pointing to where a heart would be on his chest._

" _Winry, I love you."_

_Winry froze as she tried to walk away. She turned around and more tears fell._

" _I love you too, Edward." She said._

_Edward pulled her back into his arms and whispered," I've loved you all along. Please don't leave me."_

_She opened her mouth to speak but he captured her lips with his own, before she could say anything more…_

Winry gasped as she opened up her eyes. _What? Was that a nightmare? No, it was her fantasy…_

She turned red as she touched her lips. He had kissed her! He had confessed that he loved her. Too bad it was just a dream.

" Winry, you ok?"

She turned to see Edward looked at her with concern.

" Yeah, just a dream. I guess." She said.

Edward raised an eyebrow. _Was that longing or sadness in her voice? _

" You sure you're all right?"

" Um, yeah. Actually this dream wasn't as bad as the other one. It was good this time."

Edward sighed in relief. Maybe she was getting better. He hoped so.

" Is your cheek feeling any better?" He asked.

She nodded. It didn't even hurt anymore.

" Sorry, but I have a question. It's about the Philosopher's Stone."

His eyes widened. _What does she want to know about that stone?_

" Do you think a human can get traded in for the stone at that gate?"

Her question blew him apart. " Well, I doubt it. I think the only way is to sacrifice people. But I've never hears of it that way. Why?"

She looked at him and said

" Because….in my dream, the homunculi traded my body for the stone at the gate. Well, they didn't actually, but were planning it."

" What? That…could never happen. It's impossible." Ed mumbled.

It wasn't true. You couldn't trade a human body for the stone.

But in a way, it felt like his heart was going to drop dead at any moment…

" Edward…get up!" Winry said, shaking him.

" Mmm, five more minutes."

Winry sighed. _Just like old times._

" He sleeps like a rock. Now you know what I have to deal with!" Al complained.

Winry smirked.

" Milk…"

Alphonse looked at her.

" Milk?"

In just a few seconds, Edward bolted out of bed, yelling

" GET THAT DAMN MILK AWAY FROM ME!"

Al sweat dropped. He never understood what his brother disliked about milk.

Later that morning, the three walked to the nearest train station.

" Where we headed to again?" Al asked.

" Central Headquarters. They got the best library…" Edward answered.

" So Winry…huh?" Edward looked behind him to see Winry walking slow. " You ok?" He asked. Winry nodded and Ed replied," You look tired. Hop on my back."

She turned a little red and shook her head.

" We ain't leaving till you do…"

Winry sighed in frustration. She didn't like that attention. He helped her onto his back and then they headed for the train station.

In a few minutes, she was already asleep. Alphonse knew that she had been tired.

Alphonse wondered when they were going to admit it to each other. Their love, that it. It was so obvious.

_Maybe Brother is waiting till we get our bodies back. That could be it. Maybe I'm the one who needs to be patient._

" Since Winry is asleep, brother…when are you going to fess up?"

Edward turned bright red and whispered," Confess what?"

" Don't play dumb with me!" Alphonse answered.

" Shut up! I…Just leave me alone. Winry and I are just friends. Even if I did like her, I wouldn't…it just wouldn't work out. It wouldn't be the same between us."

I think you should tell her this. She has a right to know." Al said.

" Al…." Edward warned. Alphonse chuckled.

' Are you waiting till after we get our bodies back?

Edward glared at him. " Could you not give it a rest?"

Al kept on staring at his brother.

" Fine! So what if I like Winry? It'll have to wait until we get our bodies back. Then I'll turn to my…own needs." Ed finished, very red.

Alphonse knew it.

" _Don't even think it! I'm not letting you go!" Ed said, holding onto Winry like there was no tomorrow._

" _Edward. I'm doing this because I love you."_

_Edward caressed her cheek. " Please, Winry." He begged._

" _I'm sorry, Ed. I love you but I love Alphonse as well. I can't see suffer any longer. I have to do this!" She said, tears running down her cheeks._

_Edward put his strong arms around her shoulders and kissed her, one last time. She deepened the kiss and Edward held her even tighter._

_As he kissed her longer, she pulled back. " I'm sorry, Edward."_

_She ran to Alphonse and hugged him. " Alphonse. My little brother. Please don't be sad. I just want one thing in return from you two."_

" _Anything. You know what? We don't have to because you're not going." Al said._

_She smiled, starting to walk away. _

" _WINRY!" Ed and Al yelled._

_She turned around._

" _Just, please. Please don't forget about me!"_

_Then she disappeared, with two boys screaming her name._

" _S-She's gone!" Al said, starting to cry. He gasped when he felt tears on his cheek. He looked at his hands. He was…human._

_Edward knew that his leg and arm were still auto mail._

_Winry's life for Al's body. It was the equivalent exchange._

" _Alphonse-" Edward started to say but Al stopped him._

" _Brother, there's nothing either of us can do. She's gone."_

Winry slowly opened up her eyes to see Ed, sleeping on his arm. He looked so peaceful. She then blushed. This position was awkward.

She was laying down, head on his lap and his arm lay across her stomach, daring anyone to try and touch her. She smiled.

" I need a camera."

She blushed even brighter when she looked over to see Alphonse on the other seat.

" Don't say a word, or I'll tell Grannie that you're the one that accidentally transmuted her tools for practice with Alchemy!"

Al shut up. Winry sighed and closed her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep.

" Ed! Please don't do this!" Winry begged. " Winry, calm down. You'll be safe here!" Ed said. She shook her head.

He sighed. They were at Izumi's, teacher's, and Winry refused to say.

" I don't want you hurt, okay? I'll return. I need to go and study on this stone, but I can't do it when I'm worrying about you!" He explained.

Izumi laid a hand on Winry's shoulder.

" Winry, stay. Ed's right." She said.

Winry felt trapped. She didn't want this! She wanted to be with Edward.

" Winry, it's for the best." Al said, sadly.

" Okay. Go and don't ever come back!" Winry yelled, in tears, and ran to the room she was staying in and slamming the door.

They thought she was in the way! They thought that she was just some girl that couldn't help them! She cried into her pillow and muttered,

" If my dreams are real, Envy come kill me…now."

" Edward, she'll calm down. Just come back soon. For her sake." Izumi said. Edward nodded. As he walked away, Al knew that Ed wasn't pissed, but heartbroken at what Winry had said to them.

" I hope she'll be ok." Alphonse said. Edward and Alphonse hadn't said anything but were both thinking the same thing. Winry.

" She will." Edward answered.

" **_Go and don't ever come back!"_**

It was bothering him. Winry. She could always make him feel guilty. _Dammit, Winry._

" So we still going to the library?" Al asked.

Ed shook his head. " I…lied to her, about that. I had to, so I could get her here to teacher's house. We're going to Dubrith. I need answers."

Al didn't understand.

" About the stone?" Al asked, again.

Edward shook his head, again.

" No. I need answers about Winry and her dreams. You say her that night. Blood was everywhere. I'm going to find out what's wrong with her and I want to kill the bastard that's causing this." He answered.

' Oh. Well you think Dubrith will have some answers?" Al asked.

" Maybe. Al, its not only her. I had a dram that night we went to Resembool. In my dream, Envy and Lust…they…they were going to sacrifice Winry to have the stone."

" WHAT?" Al yelled. That couldn't be. " Ed, its just a dream!" He said, again.

" Alphonse. These aren't ordinary dreams. They have some kind of meaning. I'm going to find out, no matter what."

Alphonse sighed. " But if they were true, shouldn't we be with Winry, not leaving her with teacher?"

Edward smirked.

" Al, you gotta learn from me. They'll assume that she's with me! But actually she's with teacher! Ain't I brilliant?"

Al sweat dropped. _Sure…brother. You're a genius._

Winry sobbed into her pillow as Izumi rubbed her back.

" They'll be fine. If I know anything, nothing is going to happen to those two. I was their teacher, after all." Izumi said.

" I don't want them to come back."

Izumi sighed. _Teenagers._

" Well, I'll see you in the morning. Good night Winry…" Izumi said, shutting the door to the room.


	6. I Need You

**Another chapter finally up! It took me awhile to do this. Sorry! Anyways if I get the places wrong or something please bear with me. I don't know everything about FMA. Haha...I'm not as crazy as those " I LOVE EDWARD" fans...haha...maybe I am! I dunno. Anyways so read on! REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**Chapter 6: I Need You**

She felt so lonely. So scared. What if she went to sleep and never woke up again? Edward wasn't here to calm her fears down. He wasn't here to tell her that it was ok, that he was here.

_Edward…_

She needed him more than anything. He was her best friend She longed to be in his arms once again.

She sighed, sadly.

Was she just a helpless girl? Was she worthless, useless? She glanced at her clock to see it was half past midnight. What should she do? What could she do?

Then she made her decision. It could get her killed. Either way she'd die. She was too scared of what would happen in the next nightmare.

Within a few minutes, she was out the door and walking to the next city. She knew that, with no doubt, Al and Edward were headed there.

" I'm sorry, Izumi. But I have to do this." Winry whispered as she walked in the dead of the night.

" I'm beat."

" You said we'd find answers…"

Edward sighed. This was stupid. They'd been in Dubrith, for hours! They hadn't found anything. Life was hopeless.

" Brother? What do we do next? We're getting nowhere." Al said. Edward rubbed his eyes and replied, " I don't know. We haven't ran into any homunculi, no chimeras and no Mustang. You would think Dubrith had much more."

Al sighed and then said," Uh, Ed? Have you noticed that this city was abandoned? We haven't seen any people this whole entire time…"

Edward crossed his arms and said," You're right. But this city, they had a big population! Wonder what happened?"

Then they both heard growling. " I don't think we're alone, Al." Ed said.

They stood back to back and creatures started to come out of the shadows.

" Chimeras…..I guess I spoke too soon." Edward muttered.

" Well brother, what should we do?" Al asked. Ed smirked, replying, " What do you think?"

Winry yawned. She was getting tired. She rubbed her eyes and muttered," Why am I so tired? I can't go to sleep. I don't want another nightmare."

She walked past a gate and noticed that this was the city, Dubrith. It was barren. There were broken windows, buildings broken down and blood. She covered her mouth with her hand, so she wouldn't scream. _Did Edward and Alphonse come here?_

She started to shake and then sob. _What had happened here? This is a disaster! _She fell to her knees and then noticed something. A doll.

She picked it up and the doll was covered in blood. _Who did this? _She gasped as she heard something. Then, one by one, monsters came out and surrounded her.

"Aren't….these chimeras?" She asked, herself. She held the doll to her chest and knew that any minute, she was going to die.

" Ha! Take that! Um, you done Al?" Edward asked, smirking. Al gave him a " Thumbs Up " and then Edward noticed something. Blood.

" Who sent these damn chimeras?" Ed asked. Chimeras didn't just appear….

Tears fell down Winry's cheeks as the chimeras got closer to her. She never want to die this way. She wanted to either die as an old lady or in Edward's arms. Not like this…

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to watch them eat her. She screamed, dropping the doll and holding onto her bloody arm. One of the chimers had bitten her in the upper arm, right about her elbow. Blood was everywhere. " Oh god. Please somebody help me." She whispered.

Edward sighed. _Who could of done this? _Then Al and Ed jerked as a scream filled the air. Edward's heart stopped. _Winry?_

" Brother?" Al yelled. " C'mon!" Ed yelled and the two ran towards the scream.

" You bite really hard." Winry said, her breathing heavy and painful. The loss of blood was making her dizzy and she would probably faint at any moment.

" W-Winry?"

She slowly looked up to see him. _Edward…_

" You damn bastards!" Ed yelled and Winry smiled. He was here. She closed her eyes and dropped to the floor.

" Winry! You're gonna pay, bastards!" Edward yelled clapping his hands, turning his auto mail into a dangerous weapon.

Alphonse knocked chimeras over and yelled," Winry, hold on."

Finally, he got to Winry and picked her up in his metal arms. " It'll be ok, Winry." Al said. Edward watched as thousands of chimeras surrounded them.

" Damn! Where'd all these all come from?" Ed yelled.

" I don't know! We got to go, Winry may die if we can't get her bandaged up." Alphonse yelled.

Edward nodded and clapped his hands. A wall appeared and fell straight down on the chimeras. ' C'mon Al!" Ed yelled.

They ran across the wall and the chimeras that survived started to run after them.

" Run! Run, faster!" Alphonse yelled. " WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, AL?" Edward yelled back.

Then all of a sudden, the chimeras exploded and the brothers were sent flying.

" Damn.." Ed muttered as he struggled to get up. " You seemed like you needed assistance…"

Edward got up and said, " You could of blown us up! What the hell were you thinking?"

Roy smirked. " What thanks."

Al got up and said," Colonel? We need help. Winry got bit and she's lost a lot of blood!"

Roy snapped his finger and a chimera blew up behind Al. ' She got bit? Where were you, Full metal? Never mind that. We better go."

Then they walked down the road to a small house.

" What the hell is this?" Edward asked. " It a vacant house. Lay her down there. Lieutenant!"

Hawkeye instantly showed up and gasped at the sight.

" Sir! What happened?"

" Full metal wasn't paying attention and girlfriend got bit."

" SHE AIN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Winry groaned as she opened up her eyes. ' Hey, how you feeling?" Hawkeye asked.

" Horrible. What happened? " Winry asked. Hawkeye stopped her from getting up and replied, " Stay down. You'll reopen your wound. You got bit by one of those chimeras."

" Oh yeah. Edward. Where are Ed and Al?" She asked. " Talking to Roy. Just rest. You need it." Hawkeye said.

" Where'd all the damn things come from?' Ed asked. " That's what I would like to know. No survivors. Everyone here was kissed." Mustang said.

Ed couldn't believe it. Human beings being eaten alive. How terrible.

" Where do we go from here?" Edward asked. He was really worried about Winry.

" Head back to Central. At least, you three. Hawkeye and I will finish up here. I need you to report to Armstrong."

Edward nodded. " Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check on Winry." He said, leaving.

" They have deep affection for each other." Roy said. " Yeah, they do." Alphonse said, agreeing.

" Don't move it. I'll be back." Hawkeye said, walking out.

" What's it like?" Ed asked. Hawkeye sighed. ' It's deep. It'll take a while to heal. She'll survive. She won't die." She said and he smiled in relief.

" Thanks, I'm going to see her."

_Why did I come? I always get hurt all the time…_

Then there was a knock and Edward came in.

" Hey." He said, sitting in a chair by her bed. She looked down in shame. He must so upset with her. " Edward. I'm so sorry." She said. He crossed his arms and replied," What the hell were you thinking?"

Winry shrugged.

" You could've gotten killed! Those chimeras could of eaten you alive!" Ed said, his voice raising.

" I know. I'm sorry Ed. I just wanted to be with you."

He was taken back. _She wants to be with me?_ " Winry…"

" Oh, Ed. These nightmares. I can't go to sleep knowing you're not right beside me. It's horrible. I know you can't be around full time but….I just don't know what to do." Winry said, her eyes watering.

Edward finally realized why she wanted to be with him and not stay at Izumi's.

" Winry." He said and pulled her into his arms. She froze. Was he hugging her? She placed her hands on his arms and if felt good to be back in his arms.

" I'm so sorry, Winry. I thought I was keeping you from danger." He confessed.

" It's ok, Edward. I miss when we used to play outside all the time and when you and Alphonse used to over who I would marry. I wish were still kids. Life was easy, then." Winry said, remembering.

He smiled as he remembered those days. " I know. Life was easy, back then. It really was."

" Just take care of the report in Central. Ok Full metal? Also be careful. Chimeras could of gotten their way out towards the station, so watch your backs. Oh yeah. Take care of your girlfriend too. Don't want her getting bit again." Roy said.

Edward was about to say something but Winry pushed him out the door.

" You need to learn to control yourself, sir." Hawkeye said, rolling her eyes. Roy just smirked.

" SO, this is the train? Doesn't look first class to me!" Edward said. Winry sighed and replied," Just get on. I guess the chimera's didn't make it this far."

Edward sighed. _Hope not._

" You three headed to Central, huh?" A man said, which looked like he was the conductor of the train.

" Yes, sir. Are you a survivor..?" Winry asked.

The conductor nodded. " Yeah, Colonel Mustang saved me. He said I could go to Central if I could take this train there. I said I could and he said to wait here for two brothers and a girl. I guess he was right, huh?"

Edward gritted his teeth. " What the hell? He lied to us! He said there were no survivors!"

Alphonse patted his brother on the back and Winry touched her forehead. " Edward…I'm sorry. But I'm really tired…" She said.

Ed smiled and replied, " Just go to sleep, Win." Winry nodded and leaned against Ed's shoulder. He blushed but stayed silent.

" She's already asleep. She must have been really tired." Al said.

" Yeah, those dreams are doing something to her. Just let her rest." Edward answered.

" So…."

" What?"

" So…brother. You seemed very loving at that house…"

Edward stared at his brother and replied," You were spying on me? What the hell? I was just uh, worried about her…that's all."

Al snickered.

" Just tell her. No use trying to hide it, anymore. Everyone saw it…"

" WHAT?"

" Shhh, you'll wake up Winry." Al said. Edward glared at his brother.

" I hate you." Ed said. " Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just tell her."

" Tell me what?"

" AAAAHHHH!" Al and Ed screamed jumping back to see Winry….wide awake.

" W-Winry?!" Al exclaimed. Winry smiled. _I'm so dead…so dead….so dead. Brother's gonna kill me…._

" Winry! Well, tell her….Al!" Edward said, glaring at his brother and saying, " Al " louder than normal.

" J-Just to tell you t-that Central…oh yeah, at Central they got a uh…a uh…new….auto mail shop!" Al said trying to cover himself up.

If looks could kill, Edward was a true murderer.

" Edward? Is there something you're not telling me?" Winry asked.

_DAMN!  
_

Ed grew red and replied," N-No. I just, well I'm mad at Al because the auto mail shop was supposed to be a surprise for you!"

Winry clapped her hand in joy and smiled.

" Really? You guy are so sweet. I'll be back." She said as she walked to the restroom.

" I hope you're ready to die!" Edward threatened. Al laughed nervously and replied," Not really…Besides I had no idea she wasn't asleep, brother..!"

Edward sighed. " Stop bringing it up. I don't want her finding out, okay?"

" Brother…You've had tons of time! If you don't tell her, I will." Alphonse threatened.

" I'll kill you."

Al chuckled. " At least she would know…"

Edward got quiet. _What would happen if I told you? What if I get killed and never come back to you, like I promised?_

" Winry…" He mumbled, closing his eyes. He could see her beautiful face and smile. Her wrench throwing and teasing. He was in love with her. He was in love with Winry.

" How longer?" Edward asked. _I'm growing impatient every minute that goes by! How long is this damn train? _Winry had fallen asleep again and was laying on his lap. How she got there, he would never know. He didn't have to heart to move her, though.

" Calm down. I'll go ask." Alphonse said as he walked to the conductor. He hated trains.

" Ed….ward…" Winry muttered. A tear escaped her eye and he wiped it away._ Was she dreaming?_

" Winry, I'll find out what's happening to you. I promise."

_Winry groaned. She felt lonely. It was so dark and cold. Where was she? She rubbed her arms and then suddenly she appeared in front of a gate._

_The gateway. The one that Edward hated and Alphonse feared._

" _You are a fool." A deep and dark voice rang. She shivered. " Please…" She said._

_There was a laugh. " I don't see anything wrong. You have not performed any forbidden alchemy. So why have you come?"_

_Winry swallowed hard and said. " I didn't do anything forbidden. I'm exchanging my life for Edward and Alphonse's bodies."_

_Winry felt tears come down her cheeks._

" _Ah, the foolish brothers. I remember them. Unfortunately I cannot take your life for two. A life for a life."_

" _O…k. For my life, I want Alphonse's body turned back into his body. Could you do that?" She asked, hopefully._

" _I can do that. Equivalent Exchange."_

_She started to cry harder as she felt black hands cover her and bring her inside the gate. Then the gates closed._

_Edward…._

" _I loved her dammit!" Edward yelled through tears. Alphonse couldn't say anything. He though he'd be rejoicing once he got his body, but he wasn't. He was sad._

" _Winry, why? I didn't want this!" Alphonse yelled, looking at his body as if it was a curse._

" _How depressing. You should be happy for your brother. Edward." Envy said as he smirked._

" _What? You bastards did this! Damn you, you coldhearted bastards!" Ed yelled as he smirked. He charged for them, but they just disappeared. He fell to the ground but he didn't care. Winry was gone. Forever_

Winry started to sob and Edward pulled her into his arms. " Winry…It's ok. I'm here." He whispered. She opened up here eyes and put her arms around his neck. " Edward…he was in my dream." She said, crying.

" Who? What, Winry?" He asked.

She didn't want to remember.

" Edward…I was there. I was there at the gate…"


End file.
